deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Apache vs Zande Warrior
A Apache; the scalp taking master of death! A Zande Warrior; the brutal barbarian of Africa! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Apache History= Apache is the collective term for several culturally related groups of Native Americans in the United States originally from the Southwest United States. These people fought the U.S Government in a series of colonial conflicts from 1851 to 1906. They adopted a style of guerrilla warfare to compensate for their technological disadvantage against their foes, and enjoyed a psychological advantage over their enemies as they would ambush at extremely close ranges and disappear right afterward. Their combat styles have been adopted by U.S. military forces. |-| Short range= War Club *Length-2 feet. *Weight-2 pounds. *Stone, rawhide, hardwood. |-| Medium range= Tomahawk *Length-14 inches. *Weight-2 pounds. *Iron blade. |-| Long range= Apache Bow *Bow length-4 feet. *Arrow length-2 feet. *Wood with feathers. |-| Special= Apache Knife *Length-8 inches. *Weight-1 pound. *Iron blade. Zande Warrior History= The Zande people are a tribe of Ethiopia, mostly in present day Sudan and the Democratic Republic of the Congo. The word Azande literally means "the people who possess much land", a reference to their history as conquering warriors. They were renowned for their military prowess, using deadly Iron Age weapons and psychological warfare to great effect on raids to gain new resources.﻿ For psychological warfare, the Zande sharpened their teeth to appear to be cannibals to the enemy. The Zande were against slave trade and are known for their efforts against slave traders. They still exist today, still using the ancient weapons of their ancient tribes. |-| Short range= Makraka *Length-2 feet. *Weight-2.5 pounds. *Iron, wood, hide. |-| Medium range= Makrigga *Weight-3.5 pounds. *Length-84 inches. *Wood, hide, iron. |-| Long range= Botta and Pima *Bow length-2 feet. *Arrow length-2 feet. *Wood, fiber, iron. |-| Special= Kpinga *Length-21 inches. *Weight-3.5 pounds. *Iron. Voting The battle will be a 1 on 1 and will take place in a forest. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Voting ends August 18th, 2013. Battle The Apache rides his horse slowly through the forest. The sun began to set behind him as he heard a rustling of some nearby bushes. Acting quickly, the Apache abandoned his horse and ran behind a tree. Ducking down, he readied an arrow and took aim. Out from the bush emerged the Zande. The Apache examined him. Considering the size of the Zande, he must have been a warrior. The Apache fired his arrow, which met the Zande’s shield, penetrating slightly. The Apache prepared to fire again, however he couldn’t find another arrow, having used the rest earlier against a Comanche group. The Zande hurled his Kpinga at the Apache, who quickly ducked beneath it. The Apache ran back to his horse, as the Zande armed himself with a Makrigga. Removing a Tomahawk and club from the saddle, the Apache turned and hurled the Tomahawk at the Zande, the blade getting stuck in the shield he carried. The Zande threw the shield to the ground and charged, whilst yelling “Nyum Nyum!” The Apache waited and at the right moment he dodged to the left, making the Zande thrust his spear into the horse. Before the African could react, the Apache slammed the pole with his Club, snapping it. Smiling, the Apache followed it up with a kick to the chest, making the Zande stumble back words. Angered, the Zande turned and grabbed his Makraka off the ground as the Apache charged. The two weapons collided, the War club being split in two. The Apache delivered a swift kick to the Zande’s knee, and then drew his knife. The Zande swung his Makraka but the Apache side stepped and slashed his arm. With a war cry, the Apache tackled the Zande, plunging his knife into the man’s chest. Tearing out his bloodied knife, the Apache brought the eapon to the Zande’s forehead and sliced off the flesh. Holding the scalp in the air, the Apache gave one last war cry in victory. Simulator's Results Expert's Opinion While the Zande Warrior dominated up close, he really was hindered at long range. The Apache can fight well on all ranges, although inferior up close he can still rain death with arrows. The Zande is intimidating with his sharpened teeth, but the Apache has the better training and marksmenship. Overall the Zande just couldn't keep up at long range, which is why he lost. Next Battle/Store Vampire vs Dingonek is next! Don't forget to check out my battle store here. Category:Blog posts